


It's Enough

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU-No War, Arranged Marriage, Asexual Character, F/M, Luna mentioned, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 13:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: It has finally been decided that Noctis and Lunafreya will be getting married. Noctis isn't opposed but is apprehensive of the expectations this places on him.





	It's Enough

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt 36- "We'll figure it out."
> 
> This is set in an au where Nifflheim kept to themselves so Tenebrae is still independent and there is no war.
> 
> Finally! Of anyone in ffxv, I most see Noct as on the ace spectrum in canon, and yet I have only written ace!Prom, aro!Prom, and Ace!Luna. It's about time I fixed that.

Noctis is ready to open his and Luna’s journal when two raps sound at his door. 

“Highness?” comes a crisp accent. 

Noctis wills the journal into the armigear and calls back, “Come in.”

Ignis cracks the door open but does not step inside. “His Majesty requests an audience.”

“I thought he was still with the council?”

“That concluded sooner than expected, and I believe that is in relation to what his Majesty wishes to discuss with you.”

“Okay.”

  
  


“Ah, Noctis,” Regis greets, as if he did not just send Ignis to fetch him.

“Dad.”

“I have news to share with you. As you know, Tenebrae has been unstable for some time now. Seeing as you are of legal age, the council and I have decided that it is time that you and Princess Lunafreya are to be wed. We are planning for it to take place this spring.”

Noctis holds a breath for a long time, processing this. There had always been rumors this might happen in order to join their kingdoms and bolster Tenebrae’s patriotism through the union, but Noctis had always assumed this would only happen if Tenebrae’s economy plummeted. At least that it would take a significant event for his father to go ahead and make this decision without even discussing it with him first. 

“I can tell this is going to take you some time to accept, but I know you are fond of Lunafreya and she is a fine woman in all aspects. Who could possibly be a better match?”

_ Someone I choose _ , his mind replies. “Of course,” he says aloud, tongue feeling like lead. It’s the timing that bothers him the most. This is happening, and soon. He doesn’t have much time to hide as he has been. 

“We will begin preparations immediately. There is no reason to stress over this, as the royal planners are fully capable to handle everything. If you have any preferences, just let them know, and of course, you may be as involved in the actual arrangements as you wish. It is your wedding, after all. 

“Yes, Dad.”

“Well, then, I assume you could use some time alone. That was all I wished to tell you. Unless you have more to discuss?”

“No.”

“I will see you at dinner then.”

Ignis remains silent until they leave the audience chamber. “Are you alright?”

“I…” He should say yes and let that be the end of it. But this is Ignis asking, a part of the reason this is not alright. “I want a drink.”

“Do you really think that is the best choice?”

“I want you to take me to get a drink,” he repeats.

Ignis exhales but gives in. “If that is what you wish.”

  
  


Noctis is already into his second rum and Coke when Ignis finally breeches the tension. “I take it you are unhappy about the engagement?”

He wouldn’t say unhappy. Apprehensive is more accurate. “I’m sick and tired of all these expectations. Can’t I just be me?”

Subtly, Ignis worries at his lip. “I wish it were that simple. Unfortunately, being royalty isn’t something you can choose. It is who you are and comes with expectations.”

Noctis groans and bangs on his glass, remembering that it is expected that he will have an heir as well. 

“Noct, has something happened? I did not expect you to take this so badly. I was under the impression you liked her Highness?”

“I do. That isn’t the problem.”

“Then what is?”

Where to begin? It would probably be easier to explain what was right about this situation than what was wrong with it. “I don’t know how I feel. I am worried I won’t be able to make her happy.”

Ignis runs a finger over the lid of his glass of merlot. “Noct, are you gay?”

Noctis looks at him, with his attractive styled hair and attractive cheekbones. “No...I don’t know.” Ignis says nothing, so he takes a swig from his drink and forces himself to continue. “I like her, but when I think about doing anything with her, even just kissing, it is more a curiosity than anything. And that would make sense if I was gay, but,” he has to look away from him, “I like you too, Iggy, but it’s the same. I don’t know if I want to do anything, or if I ever will.”

“Noct.” The tone of his voice gives him no choice but to meet his gaze. “May I hold you?” Luckily they are in the back corner of a lowkey bar or else he’s sure Ignis would never do this in public. 

Noct gives a nod, face heating. Ignis pulls him against his side, arm tight around his shoulder. “We’ll figure this out. As much as it is my job to push you toward being the leader the kingdom needs, position aside, I will never ask you to change, Noct. Even your most annoying habits, such as sleeping into the middle of the day have long-since grown endearing. You may not understand your feelings, but I know my own. I will stick with you through whatever may come, and even if this is the most you ever have to give, that will be enough for me.”

Noctis shifts against him so that he can wrap his arms around him in return. “Thanks, Iggy.” He fights back a sniffle. He’s so relieved to know that he hasn’t let him down at least. “I will still have to deal with Luna, though.”

Ignis places a gentle kiss to his forehead. “I am sure that she will understand as well. I suggest that you discuss this with her beforehand, that way if this truly is an issue, you may have time to work it out. If not, then perhaps the two of you will be enough to dissuade his Majesty of his decision.” 

“I don’t know what I’d do without you, Iggy.”

“Neither do I. I blanch at the thought.”

“Hey!” He smacks his arm. “I wouldn’t starve or something stupid like that.”

“No, you would gorge yourself on pizza and suffer malnutrition.” 

Noctis scowls but doesn’t let go. He isn’t ready to let the moment end yet. Will he get this with Luna too? He hopes so. If it isn’t enough for her, though, he will understand. He lets his eyes close, glad that at least he will have Iggy here no matter what happens.


End file.
